


I Already Have You

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bedtime story is written by Lucy about 'Pinky' the Dragon and his friend, 'Happy' the Mountain Lion.  It's her payoff to their Dragons Wild Poker game bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Already Have You

"With this story I'm going to read to you, Natsu, you'll have to stop claiming I'm a whelsher. This is my payoff to our game of Dragon's Wild Poker." Lucy gave her partner a stern look. "I would have been done sooner, but a certain dragon slayer wouldn't stop pestering me."

Natsu yawned and stretched, already bundled under the covers of Lucy's amazingly comfortable bed. "I don't know how you can say that, I've been with you constantly, and I never saw anybody else, except for Happy. You're a real weirdo, you know that, Luce?"

She deigned to reply to his comment and shuffled the papers in her hands noisily. After clearing her throat, Lucy began reading from her manuscript:

Once upon an occasion, there were two friends. One was a dragon; he had many sharp teeth and claws and shiny pink scales. The other friend was a mountain lion who was strong, smart and fierce; his name was Happy. You wouldn't think two such creatures would get along, but they complemented each other's weaknesses and together made a strong team.

The dragon liked to brawl. He was very good at fighting. He wasn't the smartest dragon out there, but he was very cunning all the same. The mountain lion preferred to talk his way out of trouble, but he could fight when forced.

Pinky the dragon also liked to eat, and eat and eat. The two pals spent a lot of time fishing to keep their bellies full. They started out just using fishing poles, but it was time consuming. Eating each fish as it was caught could barely assuage their hunger. 

"Man! There's gotta be a better way to catch fish!" Pinky griped, "I'm so hungry my pretty scales are losing their sparkle!"

"I'm so hungry, I feel like I'm gonna faint!" Happy cried, "I wish you had a girlfriend who had a magic fridge full of yummy fish!"

Pinky snorted, "Let's do something I read about once. Let's make a net to capture fish." After his companion finished laughing, they decided to go into the forest to find the needed supplies.

Happy took some of the toughest vines he could find and wove together a fishing net. Pinky, having had the idea, was content with ordering the mountain lion around. After a few hours of struggling, the net was ready. Pinky consented to dive into the lake and scare the fish towards the narrow inlet where Happy was waiting to trap as many yummy fish as he could.

With a mighty splash Pinky plummeted into the water and dove under, chasing the fish towards his waiting partner. Hundreds of fish swam furiously towards the mountain lion. With a yowl, Happy swung the net and scooped up a hefty haul of fish. Pinky shot out of the water and flew to the shore, where they had set up a campfire.

Happy dragged the full net of fish onto shore and called to Pinky to help get them ready for cooking. "We're gonna eat good tonight!"

Pinky used his talons to rip out the fish guts, flinging them into a giant pile. He then held the fish over the crackling flames of the campfire. "We sure are! We have so much we could share with the other creatures of the forest. Bwah hahahaha!"

"Yah, we never share! Fu fu fu!"

The two friends laughed so hard, their stomachs ached even before they ate themselves sick. Every time thereafter, when Pinky and Happy were hungry they would use a net for fishing.

Lucy placed the manuscript onto the bedside stand and looked down at the pink haired mage in her bed. "And you call me the weirdo. I hope you enjoyed this story, I actually had more fun writing this than I thought I would."

Natsu clutched Lucy around the waist and pulled her closer. "That was pretty good Luce, but there were a couple of spots where I think you could improve the story and make it more true-to-life."

Incredulous, Lucy pushed back and slapped at Natsu's hands. He pulled them back and then just as casually wrapped them back around her. She sighed, "Really? This is a work of fiction! I'm pretty sure I know what you and Happy are like. This story is for you and about you, so how did I get anything wrong?"

Lucy fumed as Natsu laughed. "Not that! Weirdo! Our team is three; me, you and Happy. We do compliment each other, and we are the strongest team. You left yourself out of the story. Having a magic fridge full of yummy fish?" Natsu yawned and after a pause continued with his critique, "That part, there's no such thing - but I think Happy didn't need to wish for me to have a girlfriend as well with this impossible magic fridge." He yawned again and mumbled in a softer voice, "After all, I already have you."

Laying in bed with Natsu snuggling on her, Lucy was at a loss for words. Gentle snores began emitting from the dragon slayer. Lucy turned off the lamp and tried to relax her body as her mind continued to race. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, again and again until she felt calm and sleepy. Lucy rolled towards her best friend and shoving her doubts into the closet of her mind, laid her head over his chest. Confident in the knowledge he was unconscious and needing to express herself, she whispered, "And I have you," hugging him before drifting into sleep.


End file.
